My name is fate
by Enderoreo01
Summary: This is a story about my Oc meeting young justice and finding out about her moms little job .. Keep reading !
1. Chapter 1

"Callie ?Where are you sweetie ?" I yawned an rolled out of bed "I'm up ! Just TIRED !" I heard my mom run up the stairs "Darling, I've got work tonight so you need to stay home kk ?" I nodded and went back to sleep.I woke up at about 1:30 and got dressed "Hmm ? Should I wear the Rainbow ty-die or .. The navy blue tank top ?" I pulled out the ty-die and ran into the closet getting out a pair of jean shorts and black cargo jacket.I then got on a pair of converse sneakers and went to the bathroom to braid my long, gold hair (It is NOT really blonde just a gold color !) As I braided it the phone rang.I picked it up

"Hello ?"

"Umm Hi ?"

"Listen , I think that you should go shopping right now."

"What, why ?"

"Just get out of the apartment RIGHT NOW."

"You can't tell me what to do !"

"You wanna live?"

"Umm YA !"

"Then get out of the apartment now."

I heard static and put the phone down "What the hell was that all about ?" I grabbed my purse and my cat penny and ran out the door into the I turned I watched it blow up and collapse "O H MY GOD !" I ran straight forward and saw a car coming my way "AHHH!" I put my hands in front of me and thought about flying that moment out of no where I started to float into the sky "WHAT THE F- !" I realized I actually had was flying "Oh my goodness !"I started to focus on a nearby tree and landed in it "My god .. Was I just flying !?" I tried to think about why I was flying and avoiding sudden death so , suddenly !


	2. Chapter 2

"Callie !" I heard my mom calling from across the street "Oh my GOD!" She stared up at the apartment "What HAPPENED!" I shrugged nervously "Ha he I kinda sorta got a call that told me to get out or I would die so .. I left." She paced back and forth "Dear lord! Don't tell me you're developing .. I can't think of you joining .. URRGH!" I backed away decently

"Who mom ?" She sighed "I didn't wanna tell you this but .. Your dad was doctor fate." I almost passed out "WHAAT!?" I started to laugh

"Good one ! You know how much I love the league !" She shook her head "I'm afraid I am not joking." I laughed even harder "OMG just TOOO funny!" She got really angry

"IDIOT YOU STUPID GIRL!" Suddenly she grew about ten feet and was a total monster "I was supposed to raise you for evil but now they protect you !"

I backed away slowly "Mo-om w-what is going on ?" She crept forward and grabbed my arm "I'm NOT your mother .I am NOT your mom.I am YOUR GUARDIAN!" I shrieked and backed away slowly as several booms echoed in the distance

"Leave her alone freak." I saw a very handsome boy sitting there . It was super boy.I started to calm down until she laughed "I was supposed to collect you as well , so I guess I hitting two birds with one stone !"

I was so scared all I could think was I wanted to fly my feet lifted off the ground and a swirl of gold mist surrounded me "Daughter, It is I, doctor fate.I will quickly conceal you to your form but remember, I can bring no guidance." I Landed in a blue top that was cut off showing almost all my midsection,a blue skirt with symbols and a fate symbol necklace.

The top also had gold on it and so did the mask I was wearing "WTF!?" My monster mom thing grabbed super boy and slammed him around until he was unconscious.I got so angry that a huge symbol appeared in front of me and attacked the creature.I glared and looked at my hands "May fire re write the hidden past .May light find its entity let darkness fade into ETERNITY !" Suddenly my huge mom thing was launched incredibly far and all I could hear was people screaming.

I looked at super boy and grabbed him, picking him up onto my shoulders "Ugh w-what happened ?"I smiled and started to fly towards mt. justice until I landed and put him on the ground leaving quickly .

Super Boy's POV

I woke up and looked around remembering seeing that fate girl saving me. now I was in front of the team headquarters "Oh my GOSH ! What happened ?" I saw Megan come out and cradle my head gently "I-I got saved from the monster b-by doctor fate's daughter." She almost dropped my head but rocked it instead.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my hands for hours. I had just used actual powers and saved super boy ! I got up and started to walk for a while "Hey ! You !" I turned and saw some shady looking teen boys walking by "Looking hot girlie." I no longer had my fate outfit whistled and kept turned with knives "You're coming with us !" I shook my head no. They lunged and I dodged ,slamming one in the stomach. I slapped the other across the face and kneed him in the ribs.I looked down on them "Back off next time."

I started jogging towards gotham kind of afraid of this new power I now possessed.I started to run pretty fast without tiring. Thats when I face palmed. "The cat !" As if by magic my little kitty appeared at my feet looking pissed off.

I picked her up and started running with her in my arms."Sorry penny !" I angrily started running forward realizing my whole life had been a HUGE lie.

Penny purred and rubbed against me reassuringly.I started to think about flying again and lifted off the ground for a couple of seconds before falling at the feet of a boy.

I looked up and saw a red head boy with jade green eyes staring down at me "Hey !" I tilted my head. He look A LOT like kid flash who had died a long time ago.

I smiled blushing and got up "Sorry !" He smiled and shrugged "No biggie."


	4. Wally's short lived chapter LOL

The wind was cold and heartless. I walked slowly to the nearby village barely able to breath. I walked into the Black Smith shop and collapsed by the nearby lava pit which was giving out warmth "Oh my god ..." Was all I could say before I fell unconscious in the full moon light.


End file.
